minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Cyborg Creeper
Bello! This is my first creepypasta so its gonna be trash. Introduction I woke up at about 3:32 AM. ROBLOX was down. so I decided to get on Minecraft. I logged on. and went mining, I found a block that looked like bedrock. but I could actually mine it. I mined it, thinking it was apart of the new update I was on. The title of the block said otherwise. Usually, if you mine, say cobblestone for example. it would say "Cobblestone" above the block, Right? but instead, it said. "I'm back...." Reactions. I had previously had to get an Exorcism because of some problems with anxiety and personal demons. I thought this is one of them coming back and warning me of their return. but then. my Minecraft crashed. and my PC Blue-Screened. I booted it back up to find everything on my desktop re-arranged. my Background changed. and my apps names and icons changed to random letters. I caught out these words in the nonsense. "ANARCHY" "CYBORG" "CREEPER" "RETURNS" "TONIGHT" of course. Anarchy was the name of one of the demons. but I thought it was a coincidence. I had sage next to me in case something happens. I focused on this "Cyborg Creeper" Character. Of course, I had heard of Entity 303, And all of the "Colored" Steves. as well as Herobrine. but this was new to me. I asked on the Minecraft wiki about this, but it got taken down almost immediately with the reason: "We don't talk about him." I went to bed, almost falling asleep in my chair. Sudden Awakening I was suddenly woken up to loud banging on my door. So loud. it almost made me deaf. I answered it. it was the FBI. they came in and searched the house for a Nuke called "CyborgCreeper.303" I thought, "What?" I explained to them what happened. but they then suggested I should go to a mental asylum. I was able to get some pictures of it. but at the time of writing. the pictures are gone for unknown reasons. I showed them the evidence. and they then left. taking a picture, not noticing. the back said "Nuke Explodes in 5 hours, 3 minutes, 13 seconds, and 16 milliseconds. CyborgCreeper.303 will create a new and beautiful world." I decided to fall back asleep. Mysterious Contact Once I woke up. I got back on my PC. but I was greeted to a Skype call from an unknown contact. I answered. Me: Who is this? The unknown person was counting down the time from the nuke to explode. I got sudden noise complaints. I called the cops but by the time they came. the nuke was about to explode. They were able to identify the man as "The New Anarchy Grace" They Defused the Nuke. but then they found it to be a toy. The Mysterious contacted claimed it to be a test. I told him to get on Minecraft. he did. but he somehow arrived in my world before I could even get the launcher open. I wanted to talk to him about why he decided to haunt me of all the people. This is the Chatlogs. MrSlySky (ME): Why are you haunting me, there are millions of people that are doing bad things out there. They find out personal ad- Continuation: -dresses, and because of that people are getting killed, kidnapped, and being robbed! (EXTRACT!ED): You have popped up on many people's radar because of your exposure on the internet making videos for millions to watch. MrSlySky: Okay. so what now? (EXTRACT!ED) I Suggest you Don't ask for help. and deal with this yourself. I have come to you for a specific task. MrSlySky: What is it? In my mind, I thought that he was just coming up with an excuse to hide the reason of him stalking me. (EXTRACT!ED) Somebody is hunting Mojang down, killing every person they think is apart of Mojang in sight. MrSlySky: Before I give my response. EXPLAIN THE "NUKE" (EXTRACT!ED) It was a graffiti bomb. you did the right thing. MrSlySky: Alright, I need to go out to the movies. got something to go see. I will think about it and get back to you on it. (EXTRACT!ED) I will be here. MrSlySky: Bye, I guess. Sudden Findings I came back from watching Black Panther. only to find a package on my door. it contained a hard-drive. a piece of paper. and an ID Card. I put the hard-drive in. and it contained a notepad file. it said the following. Greetings. I am the man you keep meeting on your single-player worlds, I should explain who I am. I was a Storage Saver that worked on ROBLOX. I eventually got deleted via I started to glitch. I now haunt Minecraft. I have a task. I need you to defeat "Dark Steve" my reaction was: Its Just a horror story, no way its real! I kept reading. it told me my tasks and it had a Minecraft server link. and I had eventually gotten on after thousands of "Can't Log in: Unauthorized Access". I was greeted by a dark room. full of ore and weird designs. and eventually got greeted by my "Captain" for this mission. Sudden Mishaps I was greeted by (REDACT!ED) and somebody named CYB1RG_CR11P1R. I went to go AFK to heat up some pizza. What I saw in the chat logs when I returned scarred me, (REDACT!ED) This kid is so gullible. CYB1RG_CR11P1R: I know, right! (REDACT!ED) So what do we do to him? Dark Steve was obviously fake. CYB1RG_CR11P1R: I know. haha. (REDACT!ED) What's up with you? CYB1RG_CR11P1R: I joined something that goes against our group's terms of service. (REDACT!ED) .... what did you do? CYB1RG_CR11P1R: I JOINED THE POLICE! PREPARE TO BE SWATTED! HAHA. I came back to say "Hey Guy's, What's up!" but I paused mid-sentence to look at it. I left the game, before leaving I said: "I gotta do some homework, I can talk on skype though!" (REDACT!ED) called me on Skype. I muted my mic and sat back and watched. 3 minutes later the SWAT Team rammed the door down. with Shotguns, Assault Rifles and Snipers. One of the SWAT Members was CYB1RG_CR11P1R. He ended up killing (REDACT!ED) how did I know that it was CYB1RG? He was wearing a Plague Doctor mask with creeper designs on it. on the Eyeholes, it had CC on it. They recover 10 pounds of drugs, stolen guns, knives. as well as human heads. and human limbs. The End. (Notes) PLEASE REALIZE THAT LIKE ALL OF THE CREEPY/TROLL/DRAMAPASTAS ON THIS SITE ARE FAKE. I was inspired by M1NDTR1CKS and the CASENNIE creepypasta. http://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Casennie http://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/M1NDTR1CKS Category:Stalkers Category:Serial Killers Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creeper Category:First Pastas Category:Cliche